The Shadow Haunter
by JessMK
Summary: Doctor Scarlet Williams can't remember much fron her past,all she remembers is an explosion. After the explosion she becomes an assassin by the name of the Shadow haunter for the cheaters of death. While on a mission in Germany shield picks her up and gives her a choice work for them or take an interview she choses the interview. She gets the job and her boss is a certain Mr Stark
1. just another orphan

"Look into my eyes," I whispered, and she did as I told her. I held her gaze making sure she was looking at me and only at me.  
"Now what I'm about to do might hurt a little, but don't worry ok," I spoke still whispering. She nodded; that was when I knew I had her where I wanted her. Carefully I reached inside my clock and pulled out my dagger, while still making sure she held my gaze.

Suddenly she dropped my focus, but by then it was too late, for I had already plunged my knife into her chest.  
Lily (that was her name) fell screaming to the floor in a pool of her own blood. It was such a shame, but then again she had seen too much. I knew Lilly was just a child, but if I didn't get rid of her, others would know my secrets, if I had let her go, I would have found her and killed her anyway, so either way she had to die. Lilly Edwards blood was quiet literally on my hands.

I looked down at Lily's lifeless body shaking my head, they always fall for it in the end, I had promised her a home a family if she got what I wanted, and of cause she did, they always do every single child I have used fell for my false promises of a better life and By now you would of realized I always kill then once I get what I need. I hired Lilly because she was an orphan just like the others, so it wouldn't exactly matter if they disappeared nobody would really care about one less orphan in the world. Anyway I hired her because I needed someone to get close to her certain person, who lets say needed to be taken care of. To my surprise Lilly got all the information I needed including a little extra, or example I knew exactly where they would be, at the exact time and the exact moment they would be alone, so I could do my job.

I walked out of the old abandoned warehouse leaving it and the body of the deceased Lilly Edwards behind as I slipped into the shadows of the night, maybe that was why they called me the shadow haunter, for with the slightest movement I could be lost within the darkness that haunted the world at night.


	2. Tomas Milion and the Night Terror

"This company will become the best in the world," I rolled my eyes this guy was unbelievable, I mean how stuck up can you get?

"How you ask?" the room was silent before he continued, "By..."

I zoned out at that point and couldn't listen to another word the arrogant man was going to say as he stood on the podium grinning like an idiot.

"Yea soak it up coz this might be the last time you're going to be seen with a smile on your face." I said under my breath as I looked down at Tomas Milon the head of Milon companies, above his head was a banner which read "Milon the new era of advanced technology and a better world",I laughed Milon was really full of himself.

I was laid down on the floor a balcony which was directly opposite where Milon was speaking. This time from my clock I didn't pull a dagger I Pulled out instead a handgun , I took it in both my hands and aimed it at Tomas Milon and waited, eventually he turned round and raised his arms up and said "Milon is the..."

But he never finished his little speech because I had pulled the trigger causing the room to descend into chaos as the noise blast rung around the room. I watched as Milon fell spread eagled (his arms being raised up helped with that effect) to the ground.

Police sirens could be heard approaching the site but it was too late for like a shadow I had already disappeared.

"Earlier today Tomas Milon head of Milon companies was shot during a press conference in London, he was later pronounced dead at the scene, Tomas Milon was shot in the head from a bullet the police suspect came from a small gun."

I had the news on the TV, as I eat my dinner; I couldn't help but smile, the police had no idea who it was that killed Milon and that how I want it to stay.

Buzz buzz, I looked up from the TV slightly confused there was only one person I that knew of had my Number, I sat there and just let it ring until it went to voice mail. Once it had gone to voice mail I picked it up and dialled.

"Shadow haunter it's been a long time, I need you to come at 8, O'clock tonight, you know where,"the voice sent chills down my spine, tonight was going to be a night I will want to forget.

It was Five to eight by the time I arrived at the hotel and ended waiting in the lobby for 3minuets until a small boy with long mousy coloured hair wandered up to me and signalled for me to bend down. I bent down so his mouth was level with my ear, he whispered "He is waiting for you, room 103 up the stairs and down the hall to the left," the boy then ran off, leaving me still knelt on the floor.

It took me a few seconds to compose myself before walking up the stairs and following the kid's directions.

I reached room 103 and knocked on the door, I was nervous because I had no idea what was going to happen once the door opened. It took a few moments but soon the door opened with a slight squeak. I stepped inside causally still a little nervous.

The door slammed shut behind me and two men in suits stood in front of it covering the obvious escape route. I looked around, it looked like an ordinary hotel room nothing seemed strange or out of place. I turned around just as a door opened; it looked like it led to a bathroom. From inside the bathroom stood the man I had come to see, he was leaning against the door frame in a suit the exact same as the two men to the left of me who stood in front of the door.

"Didn't think you'd come," He spoke softly.

"don't think I had a choice, because if I didn't come you would still end up coming to me," I said my voice low and quiet. He looked at me straight in the eye and nodded.

'Know me so well;' he paused before continuing "Shadow haunter, that's what they call you now isn't it." It was my turn to nod at his words this time.

"Yea but don't they call you the night terror," I said turning my head towards the window.

"I could never catch you out could I,"he said as he moved away from the door frame coming to stand next to me.

"You got to be jealous though I have guards and you don't,"

"Yea I'm so jealous I really want two dim witted guys following me around everywhere I go," my voice dripping with sarcasm. The night terror just laughed.

"Always one to speak your mind," he replied still laughing.

I turned my head away from the window and looked at the night terror once again. "hat do you want James?" I said bluntly.

"When did you get so formal," His smile disappeared once he sees my face. "Whoa lighten up a little."

"Just tell me why I'm here before you can't," my voice began to rise a little.

"What you going to do, sew my mouth up," he was still smiling and it annoyed the hell out of me.

"If you don't tell me then I just might," I snapped making him back up a little.

"Fine but you're not going to like this, anyway we're partners,"

I can't believe it what have I done to deserve a man like that as a partner, Why couldn't I just carry out the assassination myself I mean how many times have I proved myself. I definitely won't need a partner especially when it's someone like the night terror.

The night terror's real name is James Carlton and together he and I work for an organization which specifies in training assassins to well, assassinate others which means that I can't stay in the same place more than about a month or so. It also means sometimes I have to work with people I don't necessarily like and one of those people would be James Carlton.

There are many and I mean many things about James that I hate, for one he is pretty arrogant, a show-off and when on missions together he doesn't hide very well (he has nearly been caught twice and both times I threatened to chuck him in a river fall of flesh eating piranhas).


	3. Germany

Once I had gotten home (If you could a flat so small couldn't even swing a cat in it, a home). I noticed a brown A4 envelope on the coffee table, I dropped my bags by the door, opened the envelope and begun to read. Inside was a few pieces of paper stapled together, on them was all the information I needed to know about Stacy Carter.

Stacy used to be an orphan, but after a year in an orphanage was adopted by the carter family. When Stacy became older she made a name for herself, She made the name by shooting both her adoptive parents while they slept and has been on the run ever since, why does my organization want me to assassinate her, well it's because she's killed again and she could be a threat to us. How, don't ask me she's only seventeen.  
I scanned over the rest of the file it turns out she's in Germany at the moment meaning I'll have to go on a plane and getting jetlagged great, not to mention I'll be with James.

-

"This is your captain speaking we will be landing in Germany shortly, please prepare for our decent," I can't believe I made it, I thought 2 hours on a plane with James would surly kill me but to my surprise it didn't. As the plane landed I reached up to grab my hand language off the rail when an arm blocked my way.

"Thought I'd get it down for you," it was James, god I hate this guy.  
"I get it down for myself thank you very much," I said as I pushed his arm out the way grabbed my bag and left the plane.

Once off the plane I spotted a car with a man in (you guessed it). A black suit holding up a board with the words James Carlton printed in bold on it. As I approached the man I heard someone laughing behind me, I turned to see a wide grin on James's face.

"What?" I said rather impatient.  
"It doesn't say your name on that card, guess you'll be walking,"he said still grinning like a creepy weirdo.  
"Actually I won't be walking any were,"I replied pointing towards a Motor bike not far from where we were standing. I watched as he jar dropped causing me to giggle. "I'll see you there,"I said trying not to burst out laughing; his face was priceless. Once I was on the bike and had it started I waved at James before driving off, his face was still a picture.

I arrived at the hotel In 10 minutes which meant I had to wait because the Hotel room was in James's name just like the driver was. James arrived shortly after and signed us in, he didn't say anything which meant he was still mad that I got a motor bike and all he got was a Mercedes.

As we climbed the stairs in the hotel I couldn't help realizing James hadn't given me the keys for my room. "Are you going to give me my keys or what?" I asked him.

"Yea about that we don't have separate rooms,"He replied and I could tell he was trying not to laugh at my reaction. "Don't worry it's got two single beds anyway, it's just for tonight,"

I sighed I guess he was right, but what did he mean just for tonight, I thought it would take us at least a week to find Stacey.

It turned out I was wrong the next morning I woke up to find James in his Night Terror getup.  
"Um what are you doing, you do know we have to find her first right," I was very confused.

"I did I found her, she's at the café across the road," he replied while chucking my cloak and cloths at me. "Are you just going to lay there or sleep all-day," he was getting annoyed now so I decided to get up and change.

We were at the café within seconds (It was exactly opposite the hotel).

I spotted Stacey right away, she was sat in the corner of the café all on her own, and I noticed her staring out of the window. Something didn't seem right why would she be sat having breakfast in a crowded café. Then it suddenly dawned on me she was here for a reason, I went to warn James, but it was too late Stacy had stood up and started shooting everyone in sight. She was crazy no wonder my bosses wanted her taken out. I looked at James for the first time ever I could see fear etched on his face, it made me worried to.

Then just as suddenly as it had started the gunshots stopped, I looked around me the floor was covered in blood and dead bodies everywhere, but I couldn't help but notice that we and the Night Terror were still alive.

"Shadow haunter I never thought I would see you again," her voice was calm, I looked at her confused.  
"Again have we met before Stacy?" I asked her and she just nodded. "May I ask where we met?"

Stacey cleared her throat and said "You killed my real parents and made me...," she never finished for a gun shot rang out hitting her in the chest making her crumpled to the floor.

I looked at James, for the third time today I was totally confused. He must have noticed my look because he answered my unasked question "She was going to shot you," He said his voice a little shaky." How I was watching her all the time."  
"She was aiming for the mirror if it had hit it would have bounced off and hit you in the head,"  
'So you saved my life?' I asked. He just nodded, maybe he wasn't so bad after all.

Suddenly the door to the café opened and several men in black suites walked in.

"oh look James they have the same fashion sense as you," I said grinning a James.  
"Um shadow there not with me," he replied looking serious.  
"Your not one of James dim witted body guards are you?" I asked pointing at the man in front, he was short and had brown hair which was greying in a few places and his face showed no emotion at all.

After a long silence the man spoke "No I am not one of your friends..." I cut him of " He is not my friend," I shouted jabbing a fingers at the night terror.  
"Ok shall I say we are not your partner's body guards," He continued in an American accent." We work for a special organisation,"  
"Yea um whatever you've got to say we don't care and we'd like to go before the smell gets any worse," this time it was James who interrupted the American.

With what James said we started to move towards the door to find the men in black suites ( seriously why does everyone wear black suites) blocking the exist.  
"Could you move out the way please I would like to get back to our hotel," I spoke slightly annoyed.  
"I'm afraid we can't do that miss," The man replied, in what surprised me in a Clear voice.  
"Oh and whys that," I shouted getting a little bit agitated by this guy.  
"Because we've been following you for a while doctor scarlet Williams,"


	4. I wasn't asking

I just stared at him in shock,he knew my name no one knows my name no one.

"whose scarlet?" James asked looking around as if expecting someone to appear at any moment.

The American looked from James to me before finally speaking "She is scarlet," He said pointing at me.  
James just laughed " I think you got the wrong person she is not called scarlet,' he said trying to hold in his laughter.  
"really what's her name then?" This time his question was directed straight at James who just shoke his head showing he didn't know.

"Who are you and what's this secret organisation you work for?" I asked breaking the awkward silence.  
"I'm agent Phil coulson and I work for strategic homeland intervention enforcement and logistics division,"he said a little to quickly.  
"That's a mouthful," I said  
"we're working on it," was all he said in reply.

"so um what do you want me for seeing as it sounds like you've been stalking me for a while,"  
"we could use someone like you as an agent doctor," he said looking at me in the eye.  
"yea I already work for a secret organisation I think I'll pass," I Said and started to walk towards the door again with James right behind me.  
"I wasn't asking doc," at this remake I turned around but before I could say anything the cafe begun to spin and a collapsed into the arms of agent coulon.

I jolted awake with a splitting headache 'bloody hell,' I mumbled as I tryed to sit up but my arms were strapped to a bed and my head hurt so much I ended up having to lay back down.

"sorry about that but I doubt you would of come considering our convsation wasn't going to go anywhere," it was coulson who spoke and looking around I noticed he was stood beside a window to the left of where I was laying on the bed.

I was about to say something when the door to the room opened and a man with dark skin,a black eye patch and a long leather coat walked in and stopped at the end of the bed. He looked down at me with a serious exsperssion on his face.

"Doctor Williams I am Nick fury head of strategic homeland intervention enforcement and logistics division," another American great.  
"ok hi nick just one question what the hell am I doing here tied to what looks like a flippin hospital bed," I snapped at Nick as he just chuckled at my words.

"let me put it like this your a threat just like Stacy was to you but instead of killing you I wish to give you a choice,"  
"right fine let's hear the choices," was all I could say because to be honest this guy kinda scared me because of how calm he was being around me seeing as I'm slightly insane.

"first choice you become an agent," he said  
"yea I think I'll pass second option please," I said without even pausing to think.  
"thought you'd say that so we got you an interview," he replied still in that calm voice that I was growing to hate.  
"And if I don't do the interview,' I replied back.  
"I wasn't asking I'm telling you," he stated.  
"what?"That was all I could say before coulson cut me of.

"You chose the second choice you can't back out kid," when the word kid left his mouth I snapped my head round and gave him the don't you dare call me that look before finally saying  
"fine whose it with."


End file.
